Bayonetta
Cereza, AKA Bayonetta, is the main protagonist of the series of the same name. She appeared in the 58th episode and Season 3 Premiere of DEATH BATTLE!, Dante VS Bayonetta, where she fought against Dante from the Devil May Cry series. She was voiced by Marissa Lenti, while her partner Jeanne was voiced by Dawn M. Bennett. History Bayonetta was born in Vigrid from the forbidden union of a Lumen Sage called Father Balder and an Umbran Witch called Rosa: the Witch was imprisoned and the Sage exiled from his clan. Bayonetta's birth caused a rift between the formally peaceful clans and eventually led to them engaging in a war. Bayonetta became a black sheep among the Umbran Witches, and during the war, Jeanne, a former childhood friend and rival seals her away from the world while wiping her memory to protect her from those who would exploit her. For the next five hundred years, she is sealed in a coffin at the bottom of a lake. She is later rescued, at Father Balder's instructions. She goes in search of her forgotten past, heading for her old home of Vigrid while fighting the angelic forces of Paradiso on the way. DEATH BATTLE! Info Background * Real name: Cereza * Height: 7'7" | 232 cm * Weight: approx. 200+ lbs | 90+ kg * Her standard clothes are her hair * One of two surviving Umbra Witches * The "Left Eye of the World" * Once babysat her childhood self Powers & Abilities * Superhuman strength, speed, agility, and durability * Witch Time ** Dramatically slows the flow of time * Witch Walk ** Walks on walls & ceilings in the light of the moon * Beast Within ** Animal transformations granting increased speed, flight, and damage negation * Blazingly fast reflexes * Proficiency with any weapon Weapons * Love Is Blue ** Four supernaturally powerful handguns * Shuraba ** Katana which sucks the soul of its victims * Durga ** Gauntlets which strike with fire or electricity * Odette ** Ice skates which can freeze lava * Alruna ** Whip imbued with poison * Takemikazuchi ** Hammer which causes earthquakes on impact Feats * Defeated Jubileus, The Creator * Headbutt a skyscraper across a city * Threw a colossal satellite with her legs * Dodged bullets when they were instantly respositioned behind her * Fought her way through Inferno and back * Tanked a superpowered bullet to the face and was merely staggered DEATH BATTLE! Quotes Note: Jeanne's quotes are highlighted in Bold. * "Another wandering lost soul I see? * "Hmph. I see. But if you're looking for the Left Eye, that would either make you an angel... or a demon!" *''"Get back!"'' *''"Take this!"'' *''"Too slow."'' *''"Take this!"'' * "Mm. What a disappointing finish." * "Hmhmhm. Ah. Looks like you're more of a man than I thought!" * "No touching." * "What?" * "You're a naughty boy hitting a girl like that! You need to be taught a lesson." * "If you like that, you're gonna love this! Avavago!" * "This is where we part ways love." * "Jeanne." * "Cereza. Having some guy trouble?" * "Not to worry, I've got this one handled." * "So close." * "Where'd you get that outfit, a thrift store?" * "Ugh, bitch!" * "Best pay attention boy!" * "Pretty or not, don't fuck with a witch!" * "No! That's not possible!" * "Augh, not possible..." Gallery Bayonetta render - Bayonetta 2.png|3D model used in DEATH BATTLE! Jeanne_Bayonetta_2_render.png|Jeanne, Bayonetta's support LoveisBlueNew.png|Bayonetta's hand guns, Love is Blue BayonettaShuraba.png|Shuraba Durga.png|Durga Odette.png|Odette AlrunaRender.png|Alruna Takemikazuchi2.png|Takemikazuchi Witch_Time.gif|Bayonetta's Witch Time in action Bayonetta_2_panther_form.jpg|Bayonetta's Beast Within Panther Form Butterfly6.png|Madama Butterfly Bayo2Gomorrah.png|Gomorrah Wicked_Weave.jpg|Wicked Weave Trivia * Bayonetta is the second character who was announced to be a combatant far in advance from her future episode, after Toph Beifong, and the next two are Smokey Bear and McGruff the Crime Dog. ** This makes her not only the second combatant to be announced in advance but the second female combatant as well. * Bayonetta was announced to be in DEATH BATTLE! the same day she was announced as a playable character in Super Smash Bros for the Wii U and 3DS. * She's the seventh Sega character to appear, after Shadow the Hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog, Tails, Dr. Eggman, Metal Sonic, Segata Sanshiro and Knuckles the Echidna, and with the next two being Amy Rose and Mitsuru Kirijo. ** She is the second Sega character to not be a Sonic character, after Segata Sanshiro, and with the next one being Mitsuru Kirijo. ** She is the first female Sega character to appear, with the next two being Amy Rose and Mitsuru Kirijo. * Bayonetta is the fifth combatant to get a professional voice actor from FUNimation. The first four being Iron Man (voiced by Chuck Huber), Solid Snake (voiced by Christopher Sabat), Tifa Lockhart (voiced by Tia Ballard) and Tai (voiced by Todd Habberkorn). * Bayonetta and her opponent share a creator, Hideki Kamiya. * Bayonetta is the sixth female to fight against a male, after Samus Aran, Riptor, Rebecca Black, Rainbow Dash and Toph Beifong, and with the next 11 being Agent Carolina, Tracer, Erza Scarlet, Pinkie Pie, Lara Croft, Renamon, Wonder Woman, Lucy, Captain Marvel, Akane Yashiro and Tatsumaki. ** She is the second female to lose against a male, after Riptor, and with the next three being Erza Scarlet, Renamon and Captain Marvel. * Nearly a year after Dante VS Bayonetta's release, Boomstick headed a ScrewAttack Top 10 video of his Top 10 waifus and placed Bayonettta as #1. References * Bayonetta on Wikipedia * Bayonetta and Jeanne on the Bayonetta Wiki Category:Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Female Category:Smash Bros Combatants Category:Season 3 Combatants Category:Shapeshifters Category:Magic Users Category:Sega Characters Category:Mascots Category:Combatants with a Rival Category:Combatants with 3D Models Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Human Category:Witches Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Dual Wielders Category:Near-Immortals Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Gun Wielders Category:Darkness Users Category:Ice Users Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Poison Users Category:Earth Manipulation Category:Light Users Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Hammer Users Category:Boomstick's Favorite Combatants Category:A team of Combatants Category:Old Combatants Category:Combatants with a Unique Weapon Category:Protagonists Category:Sword Wielders Category:Time Manipulators Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities